The specific aim of Phase I is to catalog and assess the quality of materials designed for communities to promote tobacco prevention and control using athletes, actors and other recognized prominent individuals as spokespersons. The project will draw on the resources and community strategies developed through California's tobacco control initiative to produce recommendations for a core package that will reduce the toll on the nation's health that results from smoking. To accomplish the project, the following objectives will be achieved: 1) to conduct a literature review through the Tobacco Education Clearinghouse of California for tobacco prevention and control materials using celebrities; 2) to conduct interviews with research and community-based experts in the field of community tobacco prevention and control regarding the efficacy of such materials with the general public and with specific target audiences; 3) to establish specific assessment criteria in conjunction with an advisory panel for selection of top-quality materials and most effective strategies by target group; 4) to assess materials identified through the literature review; and 5) to produce a monograph that documents the results of the research and recommends a core package of materials for inclusion in a community kit for tobacco prevention and control.